


Take me to church

by OrangeStorage



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cults, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeStorage/pseuds/OrangeStorage
Summary: - Do you really believe in Malcolm's powers? - Shrignold asked in a low, quiet voice. He looked almost vulnerable and sweet, asking for a holy promise.- I do. He made me feel so much less alone and I met you, too.- You want to worship our king then?- Of course, I would love to.- Close your eyes. I will read a prayer to you.
Relationships: Lamp/Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)
Kudos: 22





	Take me to church

Larry was all alone in the abandoned room, sitting on a soft bed, his eyes shut and dark thoughts vivid. The curtains moved at the slight breeze of air coming from the outside. He felt lonely. He felt broken. He felt as if his only purpose was taken away now, but still heard a little voice in the distance that appeared to be a mirage of some sort. It called and it asked for his attention.  
"Makes you sad, doesn't it?" He turned around to see a man standing behind him with a yellow cape and dark blue hair. His deep eyes darted from Larry to the floor from time to time as he proceeded to take a step closer towards the guy. "That you're left alone with memories smudged by intoxicating beverage".  
Larry blinked. Then blinked again, slowly grabbing the sheets on the bed.  
The mysterious man kneeled in front of Larry and spoke up quietly.  
"No matter what you've done, memories have left you.  
And now you can't think clear."  
Larry felt bitter and ireful, his heart pounding in his chest. He nodded vigorously, tears spilling down from his face and onto his knees. He had just noticed he's been crying.  
"Come on, you can trust me".  
Larry opened his mouth but the man pressed his finger against Larry's lips, stopping him. The strict movement made Larry shiver and close his eyes. His tears burned his face like flames.  
"Yes, you don't know who I am. I entered the room and you didn't notice. But if you want to escape, hold my hand.  
And together we can understand about love".  
Larry felt his stomach twist and heart flutter, perfect stranger seemed so calm. Sunlight poured into the room like a god's sign.  
The man extended his hand as an invitation and smiled softly. There was a moment of silence before the guy made his final decision. He took the man's hand and suddenly felt extremely lightheaded.   
\- Thank you for your trust. I'll lead you to a place where you can finally be free.  
\- But where are we headed? - Larry's voice sounded broken and desperate.   
\- Follow me and see for yourself.  
They left through the window and saw a set of colourful clouds positioned like stairs leading up into the sky.   
\- Can I at least ask for your name? - Larry requested shyly, gripping the stranger's hand tightly.   
\- My name is Shrignold. Now we'll go.  
Shrignold went up the stairs, dragging Larry behind him. Everything around them was the soft shade of pink, warm and tinted peachy. They were moving forward as the man's soft voice calmed Larry more and more.   
"We will meet all of my friends. That will be sweet".  
Now, Larry had no idea where he was going, but the way Shrignold talked quietly made him believe that he was going straight to heaven itself.  
***  
Once they reached the place, Larry took a long moment to look around and notice how wonderfully mysterious it all was. People wearing long black clothes greeted him solemnly as he moved forward. Shrignold asked everyone to gather around and said calmly "It's time for our guest to meet the king". People whispered fussily and shared glances.  
Red haired boy walked up to the giant head and turned around to speak. "Meet Malcolm. He's the king of love. We must sacrifice gravel and worship him everyday because love is the foundation of our lives".  
Larry looked at Shrignold for support. He spoke up.  
\- Join the king and you'll never feel alone again a day in your life. Worshipping him will bring you eternal happiness.  
Everyone was looking in Larry's direction, he felt as if their eyes devoured him whole. His hands were trembling and his tongue got stuck.  
\- Alright. I'll do this. - He felt as if he was hypnotized by the bright colors and eyes of the king and Shrignold's deep calm voice.  
***  
The night sky was welcoming and large. Every cult member fell asleep in between the clouds and dreamt peacefully of love and acceptance. Larry was asleep, too.  
Then he opened his eyes to someone gently shaking him. It appeared to be Shrignold, standing right in front of him.   
Larry quickly fixed his hat and stood up to whisper "What is going on?" before Shrignold took his hand and led him up into the sky, away from the sleeping people and Malcolm altogether. He then stopped when they reached a large empty cloud away from the cult.   
It appeared to be a beloved place for Shrignold to be alone at. Stars kept shinning brightly up in the sky, reminding Larry of his own dress.  
\- Do you really believe in Malcolm's powers? - Shrignold asked in a low, quiet voice. He looked almost vulnerable and sweet, asking for a holy promise.  
\- I do. He made me feel so much less alone and I met you, too.  
\- You want to worship our king then?  
\- Of course, I would love to.  
\- Close your eyes. I will read a prayer to you.  
Larry closed his eyes patiently, listening to his own heartbeat. He tried to listen carefully, waiting for Shrignold to speak up. Nothing happened. Then he felt Shrignold lift his face by the chin. It made his heart jump up to his throat and his eyes almost opened, but he shut them obediently. He then felt a pair of soft lips covering his own gently and returned the sensation instantly, giving in. When Shrignold pulled away, his eyes were still closed.  
\- Open your eyes, starlight.  
Larry opened his eyes to see Shrignold smiling mildly at him. He was beautiful in the light, which made Larry think about where did the light come from. He touched his own face to realize that he was quite literally glowing.  
\- Let's go to sleep. The others will wait for us in the morning.  
They cuddled up to each other on the cloud, closing their eyes and breathing steadily.  
***  
Larry woke up and felt his hands touch something cold. It felt like a still arm. He opened his eyes, seeing the priest lay breathlessly.   
\- Shrignold?  
No response. Panic washed over him, grabbing him by his heart. When he looked up, he saw burns on Shrignold's face.  
\- Shrignold? Shrignold? Please wake up!  
The man didn't move.  
\- Can you hear me? Shrignold?  
Shrignold was like a butterfly killed by a hot lamp in the living room. His face was covered in ugly injuries, but he died happily. The sunrise came, bringing the orange light. Larry held the corpse close to his heart, crying desperately like a lost kid. The priest's expression was soft and smiling still.


End file.
